Austrian Pat. No. 355 964 reveals a releasable ski binding which comprises a toe retainer mounted on the foot plate, which is designed as a slide, the toe retainer means being laterally pivotable and slidable in the longitudinal direction of the ski together with the slide on a step-on structure or a release plate, respectively, which establishes connection to the pivot point which lies in the heel area. On the underside of the slide a follower member is resiliently mounted which engages a center portion of a control cam of the support means which extends approximately transversely to the longitudinal direction of the ski and by which the elasticity range is defined. From this center portion of the control cam there extend forwardly inclined lateral flanks along which the follower member moves when the elasticity range is exceeded. After release, a spring acting on the follower member causes the toe retainer means together with the slide to slide back in the direction toward the heel retainer means and thereupon the resetting means provided in the heel area pivots the toe retainer means with the foot plate and the release plate back to the running position. Due to the large lever arm between the resetting means and the toe retainer means, resetting is aggravated and proper centering in the running position is difficult. However, the main shortcoming of this release type ski binding resides in the fact that for the step-on structure or the release plate, respectively, a separate rest means fixedly connected to the ski, namely, a portion of the support means is provided and that the step-on structure or release plate forms additional separate rest means for the longitudinally displaceable slide. At this number of spaced rest means the ball pressure force, in particular in case of a torsional tumble with the skier in a forward lean position, causes reaction forces which occur at different locations and can hardly be predicted or controlled and which have an adverse effect on the release behavior of the releasable ski binding especially under these tumbling conditions.